Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch panel including a detecting circuit.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, a touch panel used as an input device is incorporated in a display device. The display device equipped with the touch panel allows a user to input information by performing a touch operation with a user's finger or a pen. Therefore, the touch panel is applied on a handset, a tablet, and another electronic device that utilizes a touch control operation.
Generally, the touch panel is mass-produced. During fabrication, because the manufacturing process of the touch panel has a number of steps, when an error occurs in one of the steps, the touch panel may not work due a defect generated in the step, and has to be scraped. In other words, if the touch panel with the defect is continuously processed in subsequent processes on the production line, devices assembled on the touch panel in the subsequent processes have to be scraped, thus increasing the manufacture cost.